


I still miss you

by thescarletwitchh



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletwitchh/pseuds/thescarletwitchh
Summary: Carol had made a promise to Nat, to come back to her, but even after Carol did that wasn’t the biggest problem with them





	I still miss you

Natasha was in the shooting range trying to clear her mind, her next mission was going to be a pain in the ass she can feel it. Being assigned by Nick to work with Carol as lovers in order to be able to retrieve the information that he wanted was the last thing she needed right now. She and Carol hasn’t spoken since Carol came back. She left for 1 year and 8 months, her only explanation to Nat was that she needed to. 

 

_ “They need me up there, and i know it’s shitty to leave just out of the blue, but i’ll tell u all about it when i come back” Carol tried to explain to Nat, using her hand to caress Nat’s face gently “I promise you it won’t be ~That ~ long, okay?” Nat nodded in response. She loved Carol and she will support her through anything, it was really the only thing she can do, Carol was stubborn as hell, but so was Nat. “I love you, come back to me okay?” Natasha whispered. “I love you too, and you know i’d never leave you” Carol gently placed a kiss on Nats lips.  _

 

Natasha felt a presence behind her, assuming it was Nick she said nonchalantly “You know putting me with Carol on the mission was a low move from you Fury. She hasn’t even looked me in the eyes ever since she came back, don’t know what’s that all about”. She loaded the gun and before she could start shooting “Well why don’t you ask her yourself?” Carol interrupted, Nat turned around to Carol standing with her arms crossed looking at her with a playful smirk on her face. “You’ve got some balls coming to talk to me when i’m using a gun” Nat said with boredom clear in her tone, she fired the gun a couple of times in attempt to hide her true feelings of seeing Carol for more than 5 seconds. 

 

“Shouldn’t surprise you, should it?” Carol asked, “anyway i’m here to talk to you Nat, it’s been a months since i came back and we haven’t said more than two words to each other”- “No you haven’t said more than two words to me, you can’t even look me in the eyes carol” Nat responded anger starting to be clear in her voice, “you want to talk? let’s talk” She put the gun down and pulled the noise cancelling headphones off. “why won’t you even look at me in the eyes?” She turned to Carol, it was evident she’d had enough of whatever game she’s playing. “I’ll tell you and many more things just please let’s just go for a walk or even sit in the kitchen but let’s just leave this room” Carol’s desperation to talk to Nat was clear, Nat nodded and started making her way towards the door. “You coming?” she said lightly, Carol smiled lightly and started walking too. 

  
  


They were walking around the compound in the garden everything was so still and quiet, just the way they both like the atmosphere to be after a long fight. Carol looked at Nat and smiled lightly again she had missed her so much it more than anyone. “I missed you, you know? so much” Carol started, Nat looked slightly taken back but stayed silent. “I’m sorry Nat, I’m really sorry. I know i should’ve reached out to you when i came back i just…….i didn’t know how to…..I mean..what are you supposed to say the person you love more than anything after you’ve left them for almost two years for some battle in space?!. I have to admit my stubbornness stopped me from believing that you’d want me even look at me let alone talk for a whole conversation” Carol paused letting out a breath “I don’t want to keep talking and not giving you a chance to say anything nat, but if you want to remain silent until you compose your thoughts i get that” Carol continued, and finally looked at Nat again. 

 

Natasha looked at her, her face void of emotion but her eyes full of them. “I’m angry Carol, I’m angry yet happy, worried but somehow confident. I’ve never been this conflicted about how i feel before, I guess i just needed to know what took you so long to come talk to me but even after that i don’t know…..it’s still not satisfactory to me, for some reason.” she paused and stop walking “I just...i guess if i knew for a fact that you leaving all this time was truly worth it and not just ‘mission turned into a long break’ thing i’d be happier i guess” she looked up after finishing. Natasha looked into Carol’s eyes the sun made them to be a very light hazel with flares of gold, she moved closer to Carol, but just by a step.  “I still miss you, Carol” Nat whispered this made Carol move closer to her and hug her tightly than ever, she hugged her as if she had lost Nat completely, it felt like it. 

 

Nat hugged Carol back tightly “I love you” Carol whispered in Nats ear, she pulled back slightly tears bunching up in her eyes. “I love you too” Nat said back teary eyed as well, this lead Carol to let a tear slip “I came back to you didnt i?” Carol said laughing lightly, “Yes you did” Nat kissed Carol gently at first, then it turned into a deeper, more desperate kiss. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> CarolNat is superior


End file.
